


The Show

by AauntyPasta



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Smut, Watching Someone Having Sex, no regrets, roll in the hay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AauntyPasta/pseuds/AauntyPasta
Summary: Malcolm gets an eyeful and then some when he and Archer spend a weekend with a friend during shore leave.





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty, fun little piece I came up with all of a sudden. I hope somebody likes it.

Rated M  
________________________________________

Malcolm Reed woke after a night of hard partying with Captain Archer and Lieutenant Wyatt. Jonathan Archer had invited him along when he found out that Malcolm had planned on helping with the weapon upgrades on Enterprise. They had returned from the expanse, successfully, almost a month ago and Malcolm had to admit he couldn’t wait to get back out there. Lieutenant Sage Wyatt had extended an invitation to the captain to visit the Wyoming ranch that had been in her family for almost two centuries and Jonathan, with Sage’s permission, had asked him to tag along.

They’d met her at a popular roadhouse between Cody and the ranch for steak dinners and drinks… on the house due to their status as Enterprise officers. They had imbibed too much of the latter, but thanks to Sage’s insistence that they drink almost as much water as alcohol, the hangover was negligible. 

Rubbing his face, he pulled himself out of bed in the guest room and headed to the bathroom down the hall. Half an hour later, he was showered and dressed, wondering if Archer was up yet. When he checked Archer’s room to find he had gotten up already, making his bed and tidying the room, Malcolm headed to the stairs to head downstairs and see what was being served by Lydia, the ranch house caretaker, for breakfast.

He stopped near the top of the stairs when he heard a moan come from the direction of a partially open door and curiosity caused him to step back to see what the moan was. He gasped quietly and froze at what he saw.

Archer, skin glistening and wet, was having sex with Lieutenant Wyatt. She moaned again, arching her back and giving Malcolm a better view of her ample breasts. Archer, for his part, was propped up on his hands as her breasts brushed against the wet hair of his chest. As he thrust, Sage suddenly cried out and stiffened.

“Oh fuck, Jonathan!” she cried out as she jerked.

Archer kept moving against her, but lowered himself to press against her so he could kiss her lips then her neck as she gripped his shoulders, fingernails digging into his flesh. “That was a good one,” he gasped when he pulled away.

“Keep that up and you’ll get another good one,” Sage replied.

Archer thrust faster only to have her cry out again. She began to curse quietly, lifting her hips for Archer to press into. A few minutes more and Archer cried out as she jerked then cried out with him. Both then collapsed to lie together, gasping on the bed.

Malcolm found himself suddenly able to move and he went back to his journey down the stairs as all kinds of questions ran through his head.

Was this the real reason why Archer’s bed was neatly made?

Was that why Sage had invited Archer here?

Did Archer invite him along to divert suspicion to his affair?

How long had this been going on?

Finally, Malcolm wondered why the hell was he so damned aroused. And what was he going to do with it?

His mind a jumble, Malcolm almost ran headlong into Lydia as she brought the milk bucket in from the barn.

“Mr. Malcolm,” she said with a smile in her exotic accent as she came on the back porch. “I don’t suppose you could help me pour the milk in the machine. It needs to be separated and pasteurized before we can drink it with breakfast.”

He nodded, still speechless, and took the bucket from her. She showed him where to pour it in the kitchen alcove and he watched her as it poured through the filter.

She was fairly exotic for a human, with curly dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and eyes that could almost pierce your soul. Her skin was darker than Sage’s, but was also smooth and soft. She was dressed in a coverall which she shed as he poured the milk to show a loose cotton dress underneath.

After Malcolm finished pouring the milk into the machine, she pushed some buttons to start it up and turned to him with a smile. “It will take the machine just long enough for us to collect the eggs and feed the chickens,” she told him. She grabbed a basket and a bag from the closet then waved for him to follow her outside.

Down the back steps and through the yard, she led him to the chicken coop at the other end of the long barn. She slid the bag over a wide opening on the feed dispenser and pushed a button, dispensing chicken feed into the bag. She handed it to him and let him into the pen of white birds as they clucked, waiting for their breakfast.

She showed him how to sprinkle the feed around for them to eat and headed into the barn to gather the eggs.

Malcolm emptied the bag then followed her. In the barn, Lydia was singing softly in Spanish as she gathered the eggs.

“How long have you worked here?” he asked, making conversation as he finally found his voice.

“My family has taken care of the Wyatt family for generations,” she told him. “If not for them, we would not exist.” She smiled up at him. “Their ancestor was in a war and they saved the life of our ancestor.”

“I see,” Malcolm said.

“You certainly are a quiet one,” Lydia commented.

“Still waking up,” Malcolm explained, but Lydia stood examining him.

She giggled suddenly. “I can help you with that,” she said with a gesture to his arousal.

He blinked as he remembered why he had it. “I don’t think that will be necessary,” he replied.

Lydia joined him outside the pen where she placed the egg basket on a table.

Malcolm gasped when she pushed him against the wall and kissed him... hard. At first, he stiffened in surprise then relaxed as she moved to kiss his neck. “Then again...,” he muttered.

She pulled away from him and pulled him into a stall where a thick pile of hay lay on the floor. She pushed him down into it before she released her hair then lifted her skirt to her waist to remove her undergarment before she straddled his legs. He breathed and let his head fall back into the cushion of hay as she opened his pants and slid his arousal inside her.

“Oh my,” he gasped as she moved around him then leaned forward to kiss him again. He ran his hands through her hair then rolled them so he was on top.

He pushed into her as she spread her legs wide and cursed in Spanish. Thrust after thrust made his excitement grow until she cried out and he felt her spasms around him. Her orgasm caused Malcolm to reach his peak and he cried out as he exploded inside her.

“I always knew there was a reason you British were so stiff,” Lydia laughed.

Malcolm had to join her in the laughter as he rolled away from her. “Thank you,” he said.

“I’m glad I could help,” she replied.

A few minutes later, Malcolm climbed the back steps of the house in time to meet Archer as he came out. “Captain,” Malcolm greeted the officer. “How did you sleep?”

“Well enough considering how quiet it is out here,” Archer replied. “You have fun in the barn?” At Malcolm’s look of surprise, Jon gestured to Lydia as she walked through the yard with the basket of eggs. “Gathering the eggs?”

Malcolm shrugged. “Had to be done if we were going to have some for breakfast, sir.”

“It’s Jon,” Archer reminded him. “While we’re on shore leave you can call me Jon.”

“Of course, sir, uh, Jon,” Malcolm replied as Lydia came into earshot.

“Fresh eggs, captain?” she asked. “Scrambled soft, if I remember correctly.”

Archer nodded, noticing that her hair was a mess and full of bits of straw. He squinted at his security officer as she passed between them on her way to the kitchen. Malcolm looked uncomfortable as he followed Lydia into the house. Archer snickered as he watched.  
________________________________________

Archer woke after a night of partying with Malcolm Reed and Sage Wyatt. He leaned over the side of the naked and still sleeping woman to see if he could tell how long she would stay that way. With a tender kiss to her shoulder, he pushed aside the covers and headed to the adjoining bathroom for a shower.  
He finished and pushed aside the curtain just as Sage walked in. “Good morning,” he said with a smile.

“Good morning,” Sage replied. “I was going to ask if I could join you, but it seems that you’re finished.”

“Maybe with the shower,” he said as he stepped over the edge of the tub. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“Then by all means,” Sage smiled. “Why don’t you join me back in the bedroom?”

Jon smiled and pulled her close, kissing her as she pressed her naked body against his wet chest. He pushed her back into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed where he positioned himself between her legs and pushed deep into her.

She moaned as he began to thrust then leaned up on his hands. She moaned again, arching her back and pressing her breasts to his damp chest. She gasped as he moved in her then stiffened as she had an orgasm. “Oh, fuck, Jonathan,” she cried out.

He kept moving in her as something caught his attention in the doorway that was slightly ajar. He lowered himself to kiss her then whispered in her ear, “We have an audience.” He kissed her neck as Sage gripped his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin. She glanced toward the door where she could see Malcolm frozen in shock.

“Should we give him a show?” she asked softly.

Jon smiled. “That was a good one,” he gasped as he pulled away.

“Keep that up and you’ll get another good one,” she told him.

Jon began to thrust faster and she cried out again before cursing softly and lifting her hips to him so he could push deeper. Each thrust went deep, sending Sage into a frenzy until she jerked with another peak. Jon cried out as he exploded into her, sending her over the precipice where she screamed and they came crashing to the mattress.

They gasped and Jon looked up. “Looks like he found his movement,” he told her. 

Sage looked over at the doorway to find that Malcolm had gone. “So much the better,” she said. “We can pretend we didn’t see him.” She looked back up at Jon. “It was kind of a turn-on knowing he was watching though.”

“Maybe next time we should just invite him in,” Jon said jokingly.

Sage kissed him hard. “I was kidding,” she said when they parted.

Jon leaned in and whispered against her lips. “So was I.” He kissed her before rolling off of her.

Sage pulled herself from the bed. “How drunk were we last night anyway?”

“You’re kidding,” Jon said as he looked up at her.

“Do you regret it?”

“No,” Jon said in an instant. “Do you?”

“It’s been building,” she replied as she shrugged into a robe. “Of course, I regret not getting that door closed last night and giving poor Malcolm that show.” She tied the belt of the robe then looked up at Jon. “Maybe you should go talk to him.”

“If it were Trip or even T’Pol that caught us like that, I’d be down there already,” Jon said as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood. “But Malcolm needs handled differently. He’s British in the truest sense of the word.” He found his pants and underwear then, pulling them on, went on. “Stiff upper lip and all that.” He pulled the shirt she tossed him over his head. “We don’t say a word unless he asks.”

Sage rolled her eyes. “He’ll ask,” she said.

“How can you be sure of that?”

“Because you’re wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday,” Sage replied.  
________________________________________

 

Jon started down the stairs after changing, tempted to join Sage in the shower, but only paused at her closed door before starting down the stairs. He went through the kitchen and onto the back porch where he saw Malcolm walking across the yard.

The normally straight laced man was disheveled. He met Jon as he came out the back door. “Captain,” Malcolm began. “How did you sleep?”

“Well enough considering how quiet it is out here,” Jon told him as he observed the caretaker exit the barn, looking as disheveled as Malcolm was. “You have fun in the barn?” Malcolm looked up, surprised. Jon gestured to Lydia as she walked through the yard with the basket of eggs. “Gathering the eggs?”

Malcolm seemed relieved and shrugged. “Had to be done if we were going to have some for breakfast, sir.”

“It’s Jon,” he told him. “While we’re on shore leave you can call me Jon.”

“Of course, sir, uh, Jon,” Malcolm stammered as Lydia came up beside him.

“Fresh eggs, captain?” Lydia asked with a smile. “Scrambled soft, if I remember correctly.”

Jon nodded then squinted at Malcolm who cleared his throat and followed Lydia into the house. Jon tried not to laugh as he followed them into the kitchen. Inside, Sage joined them as he came in. 

“Lieutenant,” she began. “Why do you have hay in your hair?”

Jon began to laugh, silently shaking with jocularity and Sage got the message with a glance to Lydia as the other woman began helping Malcolm pull the hay from his hair. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.


End file.
